


Spring Break

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Leonard Snart and Mick Rory figure out a new stage in their relationship and discuss their sexualities for the first time outside of prison.





	

Key West, Spring Break. A lot of kids drunk off their asses. Picking so easy it was easier than stealing candy from a baby. Babies noticed these things. College kids that drunk didn’t. Or so Mick observed as someone literally handed him a wad of bills and a beer with the missive, “Everyone should be happy this week!” and walked off the other direction. He started to protest after the idiot, but then realized he had a wad of bills and a beer in his hands and well, don’t mind if he did: he pocketed the wad of bills and found his way back to Snart, who was lounging with his feet on the table outside and drinking what smelled like a piña colada.

“What the fuck is this place?” Mick greeted him, pulling out the chair opposite.

“Duval Street. Key West. Why?” Snart said. Deliberate nonchalance which meant planning something.

“Someone just handed me a shit-ton of bills.” He pulled them out of his pocket to demonstrate. “And a beer.”

Snart saw them and did a quick check and looked impressed. “Probably trying to hit on you.”

Mick shook his head. “Was a dude.”

Snart gave him a pitying look. “So dudes can’t hit on you now?”

“Not saying can’t. Just saying don’t. I don’t look as nice as you do, Snart.” Mick said. 

Snart laughed and pulled his feet off the table. “Nonsense. Lot of guys are into your type.”

Mick shook his head. “I don’t think so. And false flattery was never your style.”

“You been in the can too long, Mick. It ain’t false.” Snart picked up his drink and put his lips to the straw and Mick thought that there are things that get people in trouble and things that get people in trouble and that was one of the latter. Did the man walk around looking for people to have crushes on him?

“Why would a guy want me if it wasn’t to keep other guys off him?”

Snart put down the drink and stuck out his lower lip at him in a way that if they were in the can would have meant hanging up laundry in their cell later that day. Out here, it just seemed to be concerned pouting.

“And doing jobs, of course,” Mick added, because of course that would be what Snart would be concerned about.

“Yes, there is that. You’re very good at what you do, Mick,” Snart agreed.

“You always give me a chance to do my thing on a job. Of course I’ll do fine.”

Snart inclined his head. “I try.”

Mick stared. “You try? As in you try to take my wants into account when you are pulling off amazing jobs that have thief circles buzzing for years?”

Snart threw back his head and laughed in that delighted way he did sometimes that filled Mick with a happy glow. “There’s only been a few of those.”

“So far.” Mick raised his beer to toast Snart’s plans.

Snart raised his glass and clinked it with Mick’s. “Here to that. So far.” He inclined his head. “Couldn’t have pulled off those jobs without you, just saying.”

“You could have found another hitter, no problem.”

Snart shrugged. “Yeah, but who else could I find to put up with me?”

Mick blinked in surprise. “You’re brilliant. Anybody would want to work with you.”

Snart swore under his breath. “What I’m trying to say is I don’t want another hitter. I want you.”

They both stared at the way that that came out. Snart seemed to regret saying it almost as soon as it was said and began taking it out on his drink napkin. Mick felt like someone had tipped ice water onto his heart and had to lick his lips once or twice till they were wet enough not to crack. He only hoped his voice was not so dry it was going to come out raspy. “How do you mean?” 

Snart nodded. “I want you as my partner.” 

Mick gaped and pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, even though he knew that did not work. But he had to do something, because he was clearly having a porno dream. About Snart. Jeez, he needed to get laid. 

Snart glanced at his face and then looked away, continuing, “On future jobs and things. To act as a sounding board. I’ve had some bad ideas and thought they sounded great, but when I have to tell somebody them, they don’t, at all. Someone to act as a partner.” 

Mick had started staring again halfway through. While the statement had convinced him it was not a porno dream, it was clearly still a dream. He could not even say what kind of dream, though maybe one of those self-gratification dreams the other prisoners sometimes described. “Partners.” Because this is just how Mick imagined the future when that shrink in prison had tried to have him imagine the future, some misguided effort to have him plan for the future and therefore learn self-control or something – he hadn’t really been listening. But this, planning jobs with somebody he guess one could say he trusted. Mick began feeling his face grow hot and began casting his glance anywhere but Snart’s face. It felt on Snart’s little pile of shredded paper, though he was not sure when Snart had grabbed his drink napkin too.

“Snart,” he started.

Snart stopped tearing at his napkin, reached over to another table and swiped a candle off it. He must have misinterpreted Mick’s tone because he deposited the candle in front of Mick and shoved the little pile of paper over. “Here, just don’t stare at it too long.” 

“Snart?” he said again.

“Yeah, what is it, Mick?”

“Partners sounds good.”

Across the table, Snart shoulders relaxed, and he flashed him a grin. And, wait, did that mean he was nervous about asking Mick to be his criminal partner? Mick stared at him. Did Snart actually think he would say no? Huh. “Uhh, Snart?”

“Yeah, Mick?”

“Uhh, you never told me how you feel about guys, you know like in prison, but outside. Just thought since you brought it up earlier. Are you into it, outside of the mutual masturbation stuff we got up to in prison?”

Snart leaned forward on the table, surveying Mick’s expression. “Are you asking if I like men sexually, Mick?” 

God, his eyes were way too pretty and way too jagged this close up when they were just staring at anyone. He could see why Snart tended not to meet eyes with anyone for too long and tended to keep his people watching to brief eye meeting and longer gazes when the other person was not watching.

Mick swallowed and looked away. “Yeah. You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to. Just, uhh, I wanted you to know I’d be into more of it, if you are, that is.”

Snart leaned his head against his hand, shaking his head. “Mick. What am I going to do with you?” Snart’s expression was not immediately readable, but Mick sensed he was being teased.

“Uhh, forget I brought it up.” Mick looked at his feet.

“Can I answer first?”

“No.”

“ _Mick_.” Snart caught his hand as it was on the way to the little pile of paper. 

The physical contact made him look up at Snart’s eyes in surprise. Snart typically hated physical contact, but was now literally holding his hand. He could feel something, edging at his heart, but it felt like feelings, and he had long since sworn off of those, so before he could have more of them, he said, “Okay. Fine. Answer.”

Snart, without taking his eyes from Mick’s face, said, “I’d be into it if you are. Just didn’t think you were. Outside the can, thought you were more into girls.”

Mick shrugged. “I’m not really into anybody. I flirt with girls. Never goes anywhere, and I’m happier that way. But if you want to try it, I am up for it too. Just as long as it won’t sink our new partnership if it doesn’t work out.”

“If it doesn’t float our boats, we can continue being criminal partners. It’s totally unrelated.”

Mick nodded. “Then let’s try it.”

Afterwards, while Snart pulled over his planning documents to show them to Mick, Mick determined he would be up for more of what he and Snart had now, whatever it was.


End file.
